mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 396: Independence Jumanji 3
"Independence Jumanji 3" was originally released March 5, 2018. Description It's Hollywood's Biggest Night! (Please indulge us. It is still Hollywood's Biggest Night.) We're here with our incisive brand of twisted comedy, cracking wise about all the ... big movies! And all the other stuff. From Hollywood's Biggest Night. Suggested talking points: Some Very Good Oscars Jokes, Heart-Shaped Biscuit, Hero Fire Pig, Blue Cream, The Spinner That Never Stopped Spinning, Travis' Bidet, Sex Nook Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys repeatedly attempt to make some very good Oscars jokes and realize that the Oscars aren't really funny any more. Travis tries to invent a new Oscars. Griffin disapproves. Their editor Jamison cries. Justin falls out of his chair and then farts. 7:41 - Munch Squad - Bojangles' Heart-Shaped Bo-Berry Biscuit 13:48 - Firefighter Wisdom: Brothers, my wife is a wildland firefighter. According to her, there is an unwritten rule that you NEVER pee on the fire or its ashes. The rationale is that sometimes, before officially calling the fire "out", they have to go around sticking their hands in the ashes to make sure there are no hot spots. No one wants to put their hand in pee. Number twos are even more frowned upon. - My Wife is Way Cooler and Tougher Than I Am 15:53 - Recently, the Starbucks near me has made their whipped cream blue. I don't know why they did it, and it's only this location, but now every drink you order with whipped cream has blue whipped cream. It's a very ugly blue, and it still tastes like normal whipped cream. Given that years of social conditioning have taught me that blue foods should taste like blue, I'm incredibly distressed at the sight of this blue whipped cream, which still tastes normal. How can I get my local Starbucks to reverse their horrible whipped cream decisions? 18:51 - Y - Sent in by "a couple people", from Yahoo Answers user MyChemicalUndertale, who asks: Rusted Fidget Spinner? Okay, so last year me and my younger cousin were swimming in the pool, and I found a blue metal fidget spinner. It wouldn’t spin, or at least it would barely spin. We took it back home with us, or rather I took it home, cause my cousin already had a fs, so I put it with some other stuff and here I am 2018. It is rusted, and I wonder how I can get it to spin again. WD40? I want to use something that isn’t chemicals, such as kitchen oil, but I do not believe it will work. What do I use? 29:43 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, Stamps.com. Jumbotron for Adventure Armoury. Message for Kat, Cheyenne, Daniel, and Bond. Message for Luke and Laura. Advertisement for The Greatest Discovery. 37:31 - The toilet paper in my office is basically printer paper. I want to start bringing my own to work, but I am worried about being caught bringing my own TP to and from the bathroom and having to explain to my coworkers about my sensitive butt. Any ideas for how to do this covertly? - Lacerated on Long Island 44:22 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Robert, who asks: When people say "great scott!" who is the scott they are referring to? 46:21 - Y - Sent in by Nate Smith, from Yahoo Answers user Angelina J, who asks: How to build a cozy nook for having sex? My bed is too squeakuy so I want to build a nook with pillows, blankets. Any ideas? Any ideas of websites that sell a lot of cozy satin stuff? 52:00 - Housekeeping 55:31 - FY - Sent in by Nate Smith, from Yahoo Answers user Pete, who asks: How do I cure my Randy Quaid phobia? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad